


One more night

by levi163



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/pseuds/levi163
Summary: A very long night marking exams leaves Lucas tired and in need of a break. Joe comes to the rescue, with a cup of coffee and a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/gifts), [Firuflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of snow, ports and hot drinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334928) by [Firuflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/pseuds/Firuflies), [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen). 



> For [firuflies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/) and [Kate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen). Filect inspired by Kate and the effect of [this picture](https://twitter.com/adrienne_kt/status/828252564714029056) on the three of us. Hope you like it, and please, [go check out their series for this pairing!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/632240)

It was already night when Lucas took a break from correcting the exams from his class. Without many doubts, it was the part of his job he hated the most. That, and seeing the sad reaction of those kids who didn't pass the test.

Lucas yawned in the silent office, and he ran a hand through his hair. He took a look at his watch, _8:39 PM_. The small store near his house would be already closed, and he was too tired to think about cooking anything at this time. Maybe he could pick up some takeout, he thought, and picked the pen again to keep marking the tests.

" _Ah, Jørn..._ " He laughed, " _we really have to talk about your handwriting..._ "

His soliloquy found its own end with a couple of words being written on the paper. A lower grade, but the messy Jørn actually passed the test. Lucas hated seeing his children failing, and even if it was part of being a teacher, failing one of them was more sad for him than for them. Especially, at such a young age.

In his desktop, at least 5 more exams were still waiting. He could take them home, have some dinner and fall asleep on the couch. Maybe he could call Joe and have breakfast together in the morning...

 

A knock.

 

And another.

 

Lucas cleared his throat and said, "Please, come in" in a tired tone. The door opened, creaking quietly. Lucas was focused in the papers on his desktop, so the person had to cough to attract his attention.

" _Oh_." Joe laughed at the surprised reaction, and a soft, tired smile curving Lucas' lips.

"I thought you might need one", the younger explained, raising both of his hands, showing the two big paper coffee cups.

"Please!" The Danish begged, and Joe laughed again. He sat on the edge of Lucas' table and offered him the cup. Lucas didn't hesitate to take it, and drank a big gulp before leaving it on the table again.

Joe used those long seconds to look at Lucas. His hair, messy and untamed, blond and dark brown locks of hair shining gently on the moonlight entering through the office's window. His glasses sliding down his nasal bridge, his lips acquiring a soft glow thanks to the coffee.

"Thank you", Lucas said. Joe was caught off guard and he cleared his throat, the tip of his ears getting hot. "Too much work, huh?" Joe smiled, readjusting Lucas' glasses in a gracious movement. Lucas' cheeks reddened, hiding his shyness in a laugh.

"Still 5 more to mark..."

Joe took a sip of his coffee, having a look at the exams. "Aren't you hungry? We could get something to eat, maybe go to your place, finish this and watch a film..."

It sounded like the perfect way to finish the night. He was too tired, and too bored, to not accept Joe’s offer. "Mmm, but no Paul Newman tonight...", he implored.

Joe emitted a low _tsk_ , pretending to be offended. "Okay,” he conceded, raising his left eyebrow in a defiant way,  “let’s see what you propose for tonight."

Lucas laughed, storing the few exams left in a folder, "Thai?" he asked, putting on his jacket. With his briefcase under his arm, he left the room with Joe. “Hmm, same place as last time? I liked it…”, Lucas nodded at the words, and they started walking to the small restaurant near the school.

“Thank you”, the older one began, Joe looked at him with a dubious expression. “for coming to rescue me”, a sincere smile arched his lips, and Connor hid his hands on the big pockets of his jacket. He laughed softly after a couple of seconds, shaking his head, “And you won’t watch a Paul Newman’s film with me, you should be ashamed!”

Jokes and small laughs accompanied them on their way to the restaurant. Once there, they ordered a familiar menu, something they had already eaten in the past. “No, no”, Lucas interrupted, when Joe made the attempt to take off his wallet. “This one is on me.”

Joe tried to protest, but Lucas whispered a soft, “please”, and he knew the battle was lost.

 

* * *

  
  
The faint sound of the keys broke the small laughs between them. The door opened with a creak, and both of them entered the still too new house. It lacked Lucas’ personal touch yet, but every day it looked more and more comfortable, welcoming.

Joe entered after Lucas, and he took off his jacket and shoes. He went to the living room, leaving there the bags from the restaurant. “Do you have beer?”

“In the fridge, as always”, Lucas smiled, still taking off his jacket.

“I’ll set the table, you choose the film.”

And so it happened. Joe took a couple of beers and glasses, getting the table ready. With company that helped him to avoid getting too much into his job, and food to get his strength back, Lucas finishing marking the few exams left in less than half an hour.

“What are you going to make me watch?” Joe asked; he was still finishing his dinner, when Lucas got up to pick up the movie. Lucas didn’t answer, so Joe turned around and craned his neck trying to get a glimpse of what the other one was doing.  “Come on, Lucas!”

But the teasing didn’t help, and he couldn’t see anything until the movie was already in the DVD player. He sighed, leaving the thai food container on the table. Lucas sat beside him with another beer in his hand.

“... _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_ ?” Joe asked, actually surprised, “Thought you said _no Paul Newman_  tonight.”

“I guess I lied”, Lucas smiled, resting comfortably on the sofa.

 

* * *

  
“You know, I always wondere—” his words were cut in the middle of the sentence by a small, almost shy snore.

Joe looked at his right shoulder, where Lucas had been resting for a while and found his friend asleep. Parted lips, in a peaceful expression. His glasses crooked over his nose, and Joe took them off with a delicate movement. Lucas hummed, but he didn't wake up.

" _Godnat, Lucas..._ " he whispered, moving softly the bangs from Lucas' forehead. He kept staring for a  while, not too much, but enough to make him feel brave to kiss the Danish's temple. "Sleep well..." Joe smiled, resting his head over Lucas'.

 


End file.
